In the case of some prior art ski bindings, a movable sole-retaining means is arranged to be disengageable. In this respect, when a predetermined disengagement resistance is exceeded, the sole-retaining means can be moved, by the boot sole, into a release position. As a result, the boot is released from the binding, such as in the event of the skier falling.
The sole is secured in the clamped-in position of the sole-retaining means with a certain degree of elasticity in prior ski bindings. Accordingly, even when the sole-retaining means is at a more or less large distance from its normal clamped-in end position (i.e., fully closed position) the sole-retaining means still acts with sufficient retaining force. This ensures that the sole can be secured with elastic compliance and that the sole can also be secured when there is a layer of snow or ice adhering beneath the sole in the event of a boot being introduced into the binding. When the layer of snow and ice subsequently melts, the movable sole-retaining means is automatically adjusted correspondingly in the direction of its clamped-in end position. Accordingly, the sole is generally retained in a manner in which it can move while still releasably locking the ski boot to the ski.
Although bindings for snowboards or the like may be of a largely similar design to ski bindings, it is preferred in most cases that snowboard bindings cannot be disengaged or put into the release condition during use of the snowboard. In this regard, where snowboards are concerned, the disengagement of a binding in the event of a fall can result in virtually no reduction in the risk of injury. Moreover, there is an undesirable high risk of erroneous disengagement, on account of the forces which act during snowboarding.